


The Promise of Forever

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: A rose petal covered petal, a ring in a velvet box, and the embrace of two lovers will spark a lifetime of happiness.Kuroo gears up to propose. What will Bokuto say?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [ally](https://twitter.com/iareally) and [jules](https://twitter.com/QuasarScorpion) this fic wouldn't have been written or posted without either of you! :D <3

Kuroo wanted tonight to go perfectly.

It was a big night. The night he was going to propose.

Hopefully. If he didn’t chicken out again. (Shut up, Kenma, he didn’t back out the last time! It just so happened that they ran into Akaashi and Konoha, and Kuroo was NOT proposing in front of other people!)

Well, at least that’s what he told himself.

No. This time would be different. He had the ring. He had the restaurant reservations. He had the roses.

He had zero confidence that this would go smoothly.

The two went to a restaurant that both of them loved. Dinner was a perfect affair...except, Kuroo didn’t propose. Like a coward.

_ No. No no no no no. _ Kuroo thought.  _ This could still work. _

Who needed to propose at dinner anyway? That was such a cliché thing to do! Kuroo was original. He’d propose to Bokuto properly. He’d propose to him in their apartment, where all of their happiest memories have been made!

Of course, as soon as they walked through the door together, Bokuto was on him like a bee on honey.

Kisses were pressed against his skin as Bokuto crowded him back, his shoulder blades pressing against their front door. He heard Bokuto clicking the lock before his hands were divesting Kuroo of his suit jacket.

“You looked so good at dinner, Tetsurou. Couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Bokuto mumbled between kisses; Kuroo’s suit jacket thumping on the floor behind him.

Bokuto’s tongue sought out Kuroo’s own as he licked into his mouth; his fingers leaving burning trails of desire over Kuroo’s chest and down his abs, palming his semi-hard cock through his suit pants and giving a gentle squeeze.

_ Fuck- _

Kuroo let out a breathy moan before he realized he could still work with this. Their favorite past time - excluding volleyball and eating - was sex, so didn’t proposing after enjoying their 3rd favorite past time count as romantic? 

Well, at least Kuroo remembered to get roses for Bokuto--

THE ROSES! 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he remembered he forgot to give Bokuto the rose bouquet before going to dinner. It was sitting in Kuroo’s home office - the spare bedroom - and he could definitely work with this.

Pushing Bokuto away slightly, Kuroo grinned at him. “Give me five minutes before coming into the bedroom?”

Bokuto pouted at him, but he nodded his agreement.

Kuroo took off like a shot. He rounded the room and grabbed the bouquet of roses. He put these in here so Bokuto wouldn’t find them, and then what did he do? He forgot them like an idiot.  _ Like a genius! _ Kuroo thought as he picked them up and ran from his home office to their bedroom.

He pulled their blankets up to cover their pillows before he scattered the petals all over the bed. He was careful not to pull off any thorns, and fuck maybe this was cliché or cheesy or unsanitary? Kuroo didn’t know, but he wanted to surprise Bokuto dammit!

He then plugged in three separate lamps and turned them on for mood lighting before turning off the overhead lights. Moments later, Bokuto walked in with a grin.

“Ah, babe, all for me?”

Kuroo grinned and walked right up to Bokuto. They were basically the same height now, but Bokuto had a lot more muscle mass thanks to his professional volleyball career. Kuroo kind of wanted to ruin him, but later. Right now, he wanted Bokuto under him, begging for more, until the only thing Bokuto remembered was Kuroo’s name.

Kuroo backed Bokuto up until his back hit the wall and ran his hands up along Bokuto’s arms. “Hey, Kou.” Kuroo murmured as he started pushing up Bokuto’s tight, long-sleeve Henley.

Bokuto hummed and lifted his arms, letting Kuroo pull his shirt off all of the way before his hands came to rest on Kuroo’s hips, pulling them toward Bokuto’s own. Their arousals ground together briefly, eliciting a groan from both men.

Kuroo leaned in and pressed kisses to Bokuto’s lips, down his jaw and neck, biting and sucking and licking and  _ consuming  _ Bokuto like Kuroo was a man in the middle of the desert and Bokuto was the only glass of water he’s seen all day.

Bokuto’s hand slid up his back to fist in Kuroo’s hair. He slid his fingers through the raven locks, rubbing lightly as Kuroo devoured him.

Nipping at a collarbone, Kuroo stopped and pulled Bokuto by his hand over to the rose petal covered bed. They pulled the blanket back to shake the rose petals off - really it was the principle of the matter, the aesthetic, Kuroo reasoned - before Kuroo pushed Bokuto down and climbed on top.

He sat on Bokuto’s thighs, looking down at the beautiful man below him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that his bro and one of his best friends was actually his lover. It made something swell inside Kuroo every time he thought about coming home to cuddle with the big teddy bear of a man who looked absolutely charming no matter what he was currently doing at that moment.

Yeah, Kuroo loved him a lot.

Kuroo leaned down, pressing his hands over Bokuto’s pecs and kissed him again, sliding his tongue over Bokuto’s lips before sliding inside while his fingers circled a nipple and pinched lightly to earn him a groan. A smirk crossed his features as he started kissing and nipping his way down Bokuto’s body, stopping at his pecs to lick and kiss and nip at his nipples before continuing down further to the waistband of Bokuto’s dark jeans.

Kuroo palmed Bokuto’s cock through his jeans, rubbing the palm of his hand teasingly over Bokuto’s straining length. He flashed a grin up at him, Bokuto’s eyes boring holes into Kuroo’s head. “Mou, Tetsu no teasing.”

“It’s just too much fun though, Kou. I want to watch you fall apart.” Kuroo murmured as he unzipped and unbuttoned Bokuto’s pants. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down with Bokuto’s help, leaving his boxers on so Kuroo could start mouthing at his length through the fabric.

Kuroo slid his hands up the insides of Bokuto’s thighs, relishing in the stuttered breath Bokuto released above him. He nipped at his hip bone before straightening up and grabbing the lube and condoms out of the bedside table.

Bokuto caught his wrist before Kuroo could get too far and tugged him into another open-mouth kiss. Bokuto’s hand reached up to slide into Kuroo’s hair while his other palm slid over Kuroo’s own chest and abs, flicking his slacks open and pulling Kuroo’s cock out through his pants to start stroking him lightly.

That pulled a groan out of Kuroo, and he pulled away from the stimulation. “I want to make you feel good first, Kou.”

Bokuto pouted at him but let him continue his path downward, divesting himself as well as Bokuto of their bottoms.

Now came the fun part. Kuroo placed wet kisses along Bokuto’s leg, starting at the ankles and slowly working his way up. He nipped and sucked at Bokuto’s inner thighs, hands rubbing over them to keep them apart as he kissed closer and closer to Bokuto’s cock.

He lapped at the crease where his groin met his thighs, looking up at Bokuto to see his mouth fallen open and his head was tilted back, a long groan escaping his mouth. A smile pulled at Kuroo’s lips.

“You’re doing so well for me, Kou. Letting me take my time with you. Letting me make you feel good.” Kuroo uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers, making sure they were nice and slippery.

Then, he took Bokuto into his mouth.

Another loud moan came from Bokuto before Kuroo felt Bokuto’s fingers sliding through Kuroo’s hair again, tugging lightly before settling.

Kuroo used his dry hand to hold Bokuto’s cock in place while his other slid between Bokuto’s cheeks and started petting over him.

As his tongue laved attention onto the head of Bokuto’s cock, his fingers never stopped teasing over his opening, making tight circles and pressing in just a little only to pull back and go back to circling. The longer Kuroo teased, the more sounds fell from Bokuto’s lips, spurring Kuroo to tease more.

Finally, he slid a finger in fully and pulled off Bokuto’s cock. “You’re taking me so well, Koutarou. Being such a good boy for me. My best boy. I wish you could see yourself stretching around my fingers as they go inside of you.” Kuroo said this last bit as he slid in another finger, earning himself a gasp from Bokuto at the sensation and the praise.

“Tetsu, you feel so good inside of me. Please, don’t stop.” Bokuto’s hand slid from Kuroo’s hair and was now grasping lightly onto the arm that Kuroo was leaning on the bed with.

Kuroo lifted his arm to bring Bokuto’s hand up and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “I got you, Kou. I’m right here.”

He slid in another finger and earned another gasp from Bokuto; Bokuto’s hand grasping Kuroo’s hand tightly as Kuroo’s fingers stroked against his walls, seeking that spot that would bring Bokuto immense pleasure.

“Ah! Right there, Tetsu! Don’t- Don’t stop,  _ please. _ ” Bokuto’s whine was enough for Kuroo, and he pressed his fingers over the same spot inside of Bokuto, earning more keening moans and shudders.

Kuroo leaned back down and took Bokuto’s cock in his mouth again, swirling his tongue and dripping saliva as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of Bokuto. He slipped in another one before Bokuto was keening so high that Kuroo knew he was close. Not wanting his fun to end, Kuroo pulled off Bokuto’s cock and watched him buck his hips up to try and keep Kuroo’s mouth on him. When it didn’t work, Bokuto looked up at him with wide eyes. “Tetsu,  _ please _ .”

Kuroo smirked and leaned up to kiss Bokuto. As they traded kisses, Kuroo’s fingers never stopped fucking into Bokuto, stretching him so nicely to prepare him for Kuroo’s cock. Bokuto was so pretty like this, Kuroo couldn’t resist pulling back and watching him for another moment before finally pulling all of his fingers out and rolling on the condom. He lubed up his cock before positioning himself, looking back up at Bokuto again.

Bokuto reached a hand out to grasp onto Kuroo’s, and Kuroo slid their fingers together. As he lined himself up and entered Bokuto, Bokuto squeezed his fingers and let out another moan. “So good to me, Tetsu.”

Kuroo breathed out his own moan as he bottomed out and let Bokuto adjust, raining kisses down on Bokuto’s face and capturing his lips again. Bokuto slid his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and started bucking his hips when he was ready.

“Ready, Tetsu.”

Kuroo drew his hips back and slid in again, taking his time and really making Bokuto moan for him.

“Faster,  _ please, Tetsu- need you! _ ”

Kuroo huffed a laugh and slid back in just as slowly before pulling out and slamming into Bokuto. Bokuto’s legs wrapped around Kuroo’s hips, a cry leaving him breathless. Kuroo’s pace was punishing, and he kept kissing Bokuto’s lips, neck, chest, nipples, anywhere he could get. He wanted Bokuto marked up, wanted him to enjoy and remember this.

Quickly getting an idea, Kuroo flipped them over, so Bokuto was straddling him now. Bokuto held himself open as Kuroo slid in again. He peppered kisses over Kuroo’s face as he adjusted. Kuroo moved his hands to Bokuto’s hips and rubbed over his thighs, encouraging him to take what he wanted. Bokuto’s head tilted back again - giving Kuroo access to his neck - and starting rolling his hips. The new angle had Bokuto gasping out a moan with each thrust, Kuroo sliding inside of him just right, the pressure unbelievable and absolutely delicious.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Tetsu, Tetsuuuu!”

“That’s right,” Kuroo breathed out in Bokuto’s ear, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back even further. “Say my name for me.” At the same time, his other lube-slicked hand reached between their bodies and started stroking Bokuto slowly, teasingly, lightly - a completely different rhythm from the frantic rolling of their hips.

Another hiss came from Bokuto as Kuroo nipped along his jaw line, capturing his lips after kissing his chin. He licked into Bokuto’s mouth, completely overwhelming Bokuto until he pulled back with a, “Fuck, fuck! Tetsu, I’m gonna cum.”

Kuroo leaned in for another kiss before murmuring, “Let go for me, Kou.”

After a few more thrusts, Bokuto came with a loud moan. Kuroo followed him over the edge as Bokuto rhythmically clenched around him.

The two huffed a few breaths, holding each other before Bokuto slid off of Kuroo’s cock.

Basking in the afterglow, Kuroo’s head leaned on Bokuto’s shoulder as Bokuto played with Kuroo’s hair and rubbed his other hand up and down Kuroo’s back.

“Love you, Tetsu.”

A smile pulled at Kuroo’s lips, and he placed a kiss on Bokuto’s collarbone. “I love you too, Kou.”

Pulling back, Kuroo looked directly into Bokuto’s eyes as he gathered up the courage to do this properly. “Can I ask you something?”

Bokuto tipped his head, reminding Kuroo of an adorable owl. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now…” Kuroo trailed off as he realized the ring wasn’t within reach. Should he go and get it? Yeah, yeah he should, right? “Uh, just a second, actually.”

The two separated, and Kuroo jumped out of bed before realizing this was terrible timing. He didn’t want to propose like this!

...right?

Kuroo glanced back at Bokuto. A dopey smile overtook his features when he noticed Kuroo was looking at him.

_ Ah, fuck it _ . Kuroo thought.

Looking back at the room at large, he wondered where the hell his suit jacket was. It wasn’t on the floor anywhere near them…

“Let me grab a washcloth. Be right back, Kou.”

Kuroo walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, glancing to his right, and- 

Ah. There it was by the front door.

Kuroo grabbed the ring sitting in his suit jacket’s pocket, making sure to use his not-lubed hand on the velvet ring box. He then walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. After, he wet a warm washcloth and went back to Bokuto.

Bokuto looked up at him with a sleepy gaze. He had already changed the bedsheets and was sitting on the ruined ones on the floor, waiting for Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled and kneeled down in front of Bokuto. “Hey.”

A sleepy smile graced Bokuto’s lips. “Hey.”

They shared a kiss before Kuroo cleaned Bokuto up, then helped him pull on pajama bottoms. Now, both were cuddled up in bed, Bokuto wrapped up in Kuroo’s arms.

That was when Bokuto said, “What were you going to ask me earlier, Tetsu?”

Kuroo bent his arm and leaned on it, so he could look down and see Bokuto’s face in front of him. Bokuto turned on his back to look at him; his eyes widening when he noticed the open ring box held in Kuroo’s hand.

“Koutarou, you’ve been my best friend and love for many years now. You always manage to put a smile on my face, and you push me to be a better version of myself every day. I don’t know where I would be without you, and I never want to lose you. If you feel the same way, I want to ask you, will you marry me?”

The sleepy gaze was gone from Bokuto’s eyes as he turned fully and tackled Kuroo in a huge hug. “Of course, Tetsu!! Yes, yes, yes!!”

Kuroo laughed as Bokuto rained down kisses all over his face before he finally kissed his lips. “I love you, Tetsurou. You’ve been my stronghold for many years, and I want to continue returning the favor for as long as we’re both alive. I would love to be your husband. Always.”

The two shared another kiss as Kuroo slid the ring on Bokuto’s finger. Luckily, he got the right size.

The two grinned at each other as they situated themselves back on the bed. Kuroo wrapped Bokuto up in his arms, and Bokuto buried his face in Kuroo’s chest, wrapping his own arms around Kuroo’s waist.

“Love you, Kou.”

“Love you too, Tetsu.”

The two drifted off to sleep with the promise of forever in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Bokuto has a thing for pulling Kuroo's hair. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
